


Everyone

by Zzensan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Oneshot-<br/>Siapa yang ada di dalam diriku? Terkikis waktu menyatu mendominasiku.<br/>Kau masih tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku, ayo kita pulang atau aku hanya bisa menunggumu.<br/>Jika saat itu datang, berjanjilah kau akan tersenyum dan terus mencintaiku, Kaneki Kun.</p><p>"Tolong, temukan aku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone

"Just Go Home Already, Kaneki Kun."

**Everyone ❅**

Tokyo Ghoul

_ZenSanღ_

HideKen

_"Melebihi harta atau permata apapun. Selalu bersinar, bahkan ketika langitku berwana abu-abu."_

* * *

 

 _-Jika ingatanku menghilang sekalipun aku pasti akan menemukannya sekali lagi_ -

 

Suara asing meraung-raung mengerikan menggema memenuhi kepala. Mencakar-cakar dari dalam perut, menggeliat dalam tubuh hidup yang meringkuk ketakutan. Tangannya gemetar menutupi kepalanya sendiri berselimut dalam ruang pengap tanpa cahaya. Apartemen kecil yang di tinggalinya seorang diri. Sejak kematian ibunya, sejak ia memutuskan tinggal terpisah dari bibinya. Sejak malam itu, reruntuhan gedung dan darah yang tak luput dari ingatannya.

"Aku bukan ghoul kan?" ia menangis, rasa lapar luar biasa. Urat-urat mengapung di bawah epidermisnya. Kepanay seperti akan meledak, sakit dan dahaga dalam tenggorokan dan darah dalam dirinya yang kelaparan.

Remaja berwajah polos menahan kesakitan seakan seluruh engsel sendinya di gerogoti perlahan dari dalam. Satu mata yang menghitam dengan kilatan merah darah yang terus kehausan. Ketakutan akan dirinya sendiri, dan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Perasaan asing yang juga sangat familiar, sesuatu yang jauh tapi juga sangat dekat. Ada di dalam tubunya sendiri.

**Tok Tok Tok-**

ketukan terdengar membuatnya sedikit tenang. Siapa yang datang selarut ini? Ke apartemenya yang kecil dan sempit ini.

Ia gemetar, mengambil eyepatch putihnya dengan langkah yang di paksakan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu. Jemarinya mati rasa saat menggenggam gagang pintu dingin. Perlahan membiarkan pintunya terbuka, angin malam berhembus tipis membawa aroma busuk ayam panggang dan burger keju bercampur manisnya aroma permen karet.

"Yoh! Kaneki Kun! Kau sudah bisa bangun?" sambil melambai rendah, senyuman sehangat musim semi deret gigi rapi putih itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Ah, Hide? Ada apa?!" Kaneki tersenyum, tangannya berhenti gemetar, wajahnya jadi semakin pucat mendadak. Kenapa ia datang di saat seperti ini?

Ia hanya bisa mempersilahkan pemuda dengan rambut terang itu memasuki ruangannya yang terasa tak nyaman.

"Bisakah, kau nyalakan lampunya?" Hide sedikit mengagetkan Kaneki yang tak bergeming dari posisinya sebelumnya. Jemari pucat jenjang itu menekan pelan tombol lampu membuat ruangan yang mulai berdebu itu nampak jelas.

"Bisakah aku buka jendelanya, kau butuh udara segar!" sambil melepas kunci jendela. Hide begitu tenang menikmati terpaan angin yang mendinginkan wajahnya. Kaneki masih terdiam, ia hanya tersenyum ya selalu tersenyum menahan sesuatu yang Hide tak pernah tau.

Tidak berkutik dari posisinya, telapak kakinya kram, lututnya sakit, kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. "Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi kurasa kau harus makan sekarang-" Hide membuka kantong coklat berisi makanan yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Asap menjijikan mengepul, aromanya yang jadi anyir menusuk hidung, Hide menarik lembut tangan Kaneki untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia menuang air berwarna dari botol ke gelasnya, berbuih, aroma soda busuk seperti setahun sudah tak di sentuh. Makanan ini sangat menjijikan!

"Ada apa? Kamu kok diam aja. Ayo makan, kamu pasti lapar kan?" ia melempar senyumannya yang manis seperti biasanya. Luka di kepalanya masih membekas, itu semua karena Nishio senpai yang mencoba memakannya saat sedang pingsan. Hide yang terancam nyawanya kerap kali berada di dekatnya.

"Ehm- iya sangat lapar." Kaneki mengikuti jemari hangat yang menggenggam lengannya.

Godaan bau busuk itu tak membuatnya muak. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, Hide tersenyum menunggunya memakan makanan yang di bawanya. Sejak tidak masuk kuliah, Kaneki sedikit berubah tentu saja Hide segera menyadari perubahan tersebut dengan cepat.

Kaneki sedikit terdiam memandang sesuatu yang busuk harus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Aroma mentega jadi seperti kotoran hewan. Kecap hitam terlihat bagai darah busuk yang hampir kering tapi- 'Aku harus memakannya, Hide pasti sangat-'

Hide tiba-tiba menutup makanan yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja itu. Kembali menutup rapat bungkusannya. Kaneki hanya memandanginya, racun itu menjauhinya. 'Apakah Hide marah?'

"Jika kau belum lapar, kau bisa memakannya lagi nanti! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sambil memegang dahi kaneki yang di tutupi poni dari rambut hitam halusnya.

"Kau sangat panas? Apa kau meminum obatmu dengan baik!" Hide dengan cepat meraih pil dan obat yang tertata nampak tak tersentuh sedikitpun di meja. Kaneki tidak meminum obatnya sebutirpun. Kenapa?

"Pisau? Kenapa pisaumu ada di sini? Ini sudah rusak? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hide menemukan sebuah pisau dapur yang bengkok di mata pisaunya. Tergeletak di atas meja dekat televisi. Ia hanya terkekeh mencoba apa yang sudah Kaneki lakukan dengan pisau ini. Walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar khawatir pada pemuda itu.

"Ach- Sialan aku melukai tanganku. Bisa aku minta plester-"

Kaneki terbelalak, darahnya berdesir jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia terpaku pada jemari jenjang yang masih terbalut perban di lengannya. Pucuk jari telunjuknya berdarah menetes, merah di jari dan telapak tangannya. Segar, manis, nan menggoda. Rasanya pasti seperti selai strawberry yang biasanya di sajikan di roti panggang, atau seperti lelehan buah cherry yang manis dan membuat candu. Kaneki menarik tangan terluka itu dengan lembut. Mengulum dan menyapukan lidahnya pada luka yang menyayat tipis kulit pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya. Melebihi siapapun.

"Hei! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku hanya butuh plester Kaneki!?"

Hide mengusap lembut rambut hitam halus dengan kulit pualamnya yang begitu hangat. "Maaf-" Kaneki menjaga jaraknya, rasa manis mengecap begitu nikmat di lidahnya. Ia mengambil plester di kotak pertolongannya. Ia sedikit melamun, ia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk. Ia sudah menikmati kesakitan Hide. Ia melamun, bagaimana rasanya jari-jaro jenjang itu. Ia bisa mengunyahnya, menggerogotinya sampai seluruh daging di jari jenjang itu habis. Aroma manis segar darah yang berasal darinya.

"Bau mu sangat enak-" Kaneki menutup luka itu dengan plesternya. Hide menyimpan pisau rusak itu dengan hati-hati agar tak kembali melukainya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kaneki tersentak, ia terhipnotis setetes darah yang manisnya masih melekat pecah seakan mencair di lidahnya. Hide tetap menatap matanya yang mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Sifat kikuk Kaneki yang selalu manis melebihi gadis manapun.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar terlihat sakit!" Hide menyentuh pipinya yang hangat, ia terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Hide nampak sayu menatap lekat sahabat baiknya sejak kecil itu.

 _'Daging yang begitu pasti segar, Nishio senpai hampir memakannya.'_ daging yang di maksud Kaneki adalah pemuda yang disayanginya ini.

"Kaneki? Tidak kah kau ingin menggigit leher jenjang dengan tulang selangkanya yang nampak nikmati itu?" suara asing menderu dengan gema luar biasa membuat kepalanya jadi sakit.

"Ack-"

"Kaneki kun? Kau kenapa?" Hide sedikit panik, ia segera membantu Kaneki yang terduduk menahan sakit dari dalam tubuhnya yang luar biasa.

"Hide! Aku harus pergi, ke suatu tempat." nada bicaranya bergetar parau begitu lemah. Kulitnya yang panas dan hawa tubuhnya yang sesaat jadi begitu asing. Ia naik merangkak ke dasar pengendalian tubuhnya, Rize san.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" mengernyitkan dahinya, Hide tak mempercayai pria itu untuk pergi sendirian. Sambil mengambilkannya air mineral yang tersisa di lemari pendingin, ia membantu Kaneki menenangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ia melebarkan lengkung di bibirnya dengan tatapan kesakitan. Mencengkram lengan lezat hidup yang aromanya menggodanya darah yang mengalir di bawah lapisan kulitnya pasti sangat manis dan segar. Sentuhan halus kulit rapuh yang selalu ia bayangkan untuk mengoyaknya hinga belulang dengan giginya. Daging Hide, pasti sangat enak.

"Kau kelihatan sangat kesakitan! Kaneki-"

"Kaneki"

"Kaneki"

Wajah yang selalu dilihatnya tersenyum dengan suaranya yang menyenangkan. Sejak ia meninggalkan rumahnya, hanya Hide satu-satunya. Hanya ia yang memanggil namanya begitu tenang, lembut, bibir tipis yang menyerukan namanya membuatnya melampaui batas imajinya yang selalu berilusi tentang indahnya sebuah keluarga.

"Kaneki?!"

**Ckrak-**

Satu tepisan kuat pada tangan Hide yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Membuat lengan itu menghantam almari dengan keras membuat beberapa hiasan benda kecil berjatuhan dari sana. Hide jadi ragu, ia menjaga jaraknya, melihat seseorang ketakutan, sekaligus kesakitan. Gemeratak gigi dan gumaman yang menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan tatapan tanpa artinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Tunggulah sampai aku pulang." tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya yang tak bisa bertoleransi. Panas aliran darah berdesir ke ujung telapak tangannya, langkahnya cepat dengan nafas memburu sejadinya.

Lari, sejauh mungkin dari pria itu. Pergi, sejauh apapun. Bagaimana ia bisa mendelusikan sahabat baiknya mengerang kesakitan saat gigi-giginya menembus lapisan kulit halus dan daging segar yang menyatu di tulang putih rawan itu.

Manis, lembut, aroma khas Hide yang memenuhi benaknya. Seperti di tembus pedang, setiap kali kenikmatan khayalannya ia goyahkan dengan kenyataan Hide adalah sahabatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki seseorang yang tersenyum seperti itu. Lari, langkahnya kian cepat. Bajunya mulai lusuh, warna hijau yang lembab dan wajah pucat menahan ngilu di dalam perutnya. 'Hide, maafkan aku- aku sangat menjijikan.'

•

•

"Yo! Butuh makanan? Tuan pecundang." melompat dengan lincah dari atap gedung menghalangi Kaneki yang masih terus berlari. Menuju sebuah Caffe yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Caffe yang menermanya dengan tangan terbuka, kedamaian dan cinta yang tawarkan. Hubungan yang menariknya menjauhkannya dari kesepiannya, juga menariknya dari Nagachika Hideyoshi.

Kakinya yang panjang surai gelap membalut lembut wajah dinginnya.

"Touka chan" Kaneki bergidik, ia ingat terakhir kali ia menghajar Nishio senpai sampai hampir mati. Wanita yang membahayakan, tatapannya yang selalu begitu tenang dengan api darah seakan mengkilat di binar matanya.

"Ingin membunuh orang? Atau merampas mayat dari ghoul lain?" sambil berjalan mendekat membuat Kaneki mundur satu langkah. Gadis itu tak melanjutkan gertakannya, sangat lucu baginya membuat anak laki-laki itu gemetaran karenanya.

"Tidak-" suara lemah dengan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Touka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tatapan yang tidak berubah. Kebingungan, ketakutan, hasrat dan keraguan, aroma putus asa di langit gelap mendung tanpa cahaya.

Touka melempar sebuah bungkusan hitam kecil. Ia menatap dengan arti ia tak ingin di lawan, ia tak ingin di tolak, ia tak suka di tentang. Pemuda bodoh yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang kini menimpanya.

"Jika kau kelaparan, atau kau lebih suka memakan teman kecilmu itu! Daripada bangkai yang ku berikan padamu itu? Baka Kaneki!" Touka melempar pandangan sinisnya yang selalu seperti itu. Meremehkan dan memandang siapapun lebih payah darinya.

"Hide-" Kaneki tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Telapak tangannya yang gemetar sejak tadi, pikirannya yang hampir hilang kendali. Selalu terlihat lemah, kalah dari nafsu yang bergejolak hebat membakar dirinya.

Touka hanya tersenyum, melihat akhirnya pemuda dengan wajah memelas itu akhirnya meraih kantung hitam plastik itu. Tatapannya nanar dengan kilatan airmata tertampung di sana. "Makan, makan, makan."

Sesuatu di dirinya meraung kelaparan. Merambat, menyelinap bersama nadi berdenyut di setiap detak jantung yang memompa darah yanh seakan bukan miliknya. Rasa manis, aroma sedap harum yang memenuhi mulutnya. Matanya mengalirkan lelehan penolakan yang bisa menghentikannya, darah yang mengotori telapak tangannya. Desakan dari lidahnya yang haus darah, gejolak yang membakar dirinya untuk menikmati daging segar yang terjadi begitu menggiurkan.

"Rize san, kau sedang mendominasiku. Matilah, matilah, matilah, matilah!" Umpatnya menyalahkan sesuatu yang membangkitkan hasrat kehausan darahnya.

•

•

Tubuh yang bukan hanya milikmu sendiri, kehidupan sebagai ghoul yang harus ia lalui. Sesaat dalam lelah, sejenak dalam asa, dunia penuh ilusi, kenyataan dan kebohongan menyatu di lumat waktu.

"Aku harus pulang, Hide pasti menungguku-" Kaneki tersadar ia tak punya cukup waktu menyesali nasib buruknya ini. Wajah pucat dengan warna kemerahan membekas di bibirnya yanh mungil. Penutup matanya jadi sedikit kotor, dan bajunya sedikit ternoda tanah. Ia tak peduli, ia harus pulang dan bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun. Ya harus seperti itu. Dejavu, ia tahu betul ingatan seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ingatannya kacau, pikirannya terlalu sulit untuk ia kedalikan.

Jaraknya dengan rumah semakin dekat, aroma menggelitik tercium samar dihembus angin. Sedap seperti masakan yang familiar bagi Kaneki menyelinap seakan memanggilnya untuk datang.

"Tidak- tidak! Aku harus pulang."

Langkahnya terhenti, menyadari pintu apartemennya tak terkunci. Apakah masih di dalam? Dia pasti akan tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat datang, selamat datang sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ya Hide, dia pasti akans eperti itu, _'Tadaima,-'_

**Prang!**

Bersama Kaneki yang membuka pintu rumahnya, suara kaca pecah berantakan terdengar tidak jauh. Aroma sedap yang menggelitik perasaannya, itu adalah bau Hide. Langkah cepat menyusuri anak tangga, mencari asal aroma menyengat manis yang melumpuhkannya. Mengikuti instinc ghoulnya yang membawanya pada sesengukan suara tangis di ujung lorong tepi distrik yang ia tinggali.

Darah mewarnai dinding di lorong gelap itu. Percikannya indah dengan pola bundar berantakan, genangannya menimbulkan aroma sedap bersama suara gigi beradu tulang yang nampak menikmati makannya dengan tenang.

"Hide?" suaranya parau mendekat pada tubuh yang memunggunginya. Seorang ghoul?

Tidak ia kenali. Menggenggam lengan tanpa tubuh, jaket coklat orange yanh familiar, berdarah.

Rambut terang dari kepala manusia yang menggelinding di dekat tempat sampah. Sesak bersama deru kekesalan yang meledak di dalam dirinya Kaneki menyadari itu milik siapa.

"Hide, sedang di makan?"

Amarahnya memuncak, melebihi segala alasan. Kepalanya seakan ingin meledakan dirinya hingga mati berkeping-keping, urat-urat di lapisan kulitnya seakan mengapung biru. Nada-nada gigi dan tulang beradu dengan kicap mulut menikmati daging dengan darah yang begitu segar.

"Hide adalah milikku!"

Seakan langit runtuh bersama hujan darah yang mengiringi sakitnya. Kepalanya kembali sakit luar biasa, sesuatu ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Rize yang kelaparan, menyeruak seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Mendesak seakan ingin keluar dari mulutnya, mual sakit memenuhi bagian belakang matanya. Tengkuk yang sakit mengiris dan ia harus, membunuh ghoul yang telah membunuh sahabatnya. "HIDE! HANYA MILIKKU!"

**.**

**.**

"Hash! Hash, hash, hash-" Kaneki terlonjak, tanpa jaket kotornya yang berlumuran darah. Pemandanganya tiba-tiba berubah. Langit-langit kamarnya yang nyaman, di samping seseorang yang membiarkan Kaneki tidur di lengannya. Mimpi?

"Kau sudah bangun? Kaneki?" Hide yang terganggu karena Kaneki yang bergerak tiba-tiba sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hide!?" Kaneki dengan wajah paniknya memastikan pria yang tidur di ranjangnya itu adalah pria yang selama ini di kenalnya.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau mimpi buruk?! Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini." jemarinya yang selalu hangat dan lebih besar dari Kaneki menyentuh talapak tangannya. Kaneki hanya tersenyum, ia tau sesuatu mengacaukan pikirannya setiap malam semenjak ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"Hide!" Kaneki meletakan telapak tangannya pada wajah yang tersenyum secerah langit musim semi. Harum bunga yang menyatu berhembus angin dingin musim semi yang segera berakhir. Bayangan silih berganti dan kenangan masalalunya yang meletup-letup ebgitu cepat membuatnya sulit membedakan mimpi dan kenyataannya yang sedang di alaminya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, Kaneki. Ayo bangun-"

"Bangun?" Kaneki terkesiap, Hide yang tersenyum dengan wajah malaikat tertidurnya. "Haaaaaa-" Kaneki menatap lekat-lekat saat wajah itu terpejam dengan lengkungan yang menghiasi kehangatannya.

Telapak tangan yang berlumuran darah, membawanya kembali tersadar bahwa ia sudah lama meninggalkan apartemennya. Bahwa ia sudah lama, kehilangan suara hangat dan santun yang begitu lembut padanya. Bahwa ia pernah berkerja di sebuah caffe dan jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harus ia lindungi, satu-satunya yang paling berharga.

Merambat perlahan meninggikan suara tawa wanita yang pernah di telannya, dari dalam dirinya. Hide tidak terbangun lagi, ia berbaring di lengan Kaneki yang menopang wajah hangat itu.

"Ingatan ini?- datang lagi."

Membiarkan dirinya menikmati sakit yang menyeruak di sekujur tubuhnya. Rusuk yang patah, engsel sendi bergeser, tulang keringnya putih menganga menjatuhkan kulitnya, di iringi suara ngilu mesin pemotong seakan nyaring mendekati giginya.

Ia sedang berperang, untuk menyelamatkan ANTEIKU.

"Melebihi emas, atau permata apapun."

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa yang harus ku khawatirkan?"

Kaneki membuka matanya perlahan dengan tatapan putus asa pada rasa sakit yang mendera di bawah lapisan epidermisnya, panas lirih dengan darahnya yang mendidih. Telapak kaki seakan menginjak jarum, perut seakan di koyak dengan ususnya yang menggeliat tak bisa si kendalikan.

"Hide, kau selalu bersamaku. Kan?" nada air mengalir dan aroma busuk tempat pembuangan. Memeluk tubuh dengan tak berdaya begitu tenang tertidur seperti malaikat. Bahkan ketika langit gelap, bahkan ketikan topan datang, pelukannya selalu hangat dan begitu nyaman.

"Hide- aku sudah lama membayangkan bagaimana rasanya daging segarmu. Tubuh yang aromanya sepertiku, kita yang satu di masalalu, Hide." Kaneki meneteskan airmata merah dengan darah yang melukai mata hitam dengan hiasan api berdarah seakan selalu kelaparan. Ia menerima dirinya sendiri, ia menerima rasa lapar yang menyiksanya pada hari-hari yang menyakitkan. Kini pemuda itu terbaring, entah hidup atau mati? Dia tersenyum begitu hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kita, aku dan kau saja Hide. Jangan membuka matamu lagi, jangan melihatku yang mengerikan seperti ini, Hide." Kaneki merengkuh erat tubuh itu. Aromanya masih menggairahkan. Kulitnya yang segar dengan bibir pucat yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat saat di kunyah, telinganya yang pasti memberikan sensasi luar biasa saat gigi membuat bunyi dari melumatnya dengan giginya.

Menjilati pipi tanpa luka itu, begitu nikmat. Manis, sangat di sayangkan bagi Kaneki untuk memakan seluruh tubuh seindah ini. "Apakah kau melihatku? Apakah kau melihatku? Aku yang menusukmu! Aku yang membunuhmu, Hide! Hide-" suaranya parau dalam ketenangan, regenerasi perlahan dari nutrisi yang ingin segera ia serap dari pria baik yang selalu menjaganya. Hide pasti tak akan keberatan memberikan tubuh matinya untuk Kaneki paling tidak ketidakwarasannya yang mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menyesali ini. Lihatlah aku seperti diriku yang dulu, tidak pernah berubah Hide-"

"Aku yang lemah selalu berlindung di balik punggungmu."

Ingatan kecil, yang melesak ke alam sadar dalam ketidakwarasannya yang ia tahu sedang mendominasinya. Sesuatu yang menggeliat, dari dalam perlahan memulihkan membuat luka baru yang siap kembali di sayat olehnya sendiri.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Jika kau mati, aku bisa apa lagi? Hide. Aku akan memelukmu, selamanya, selamanya-"

**•**

**•**

Kaneki melangkah dengan jemarinya yang berlumuran darah. Tatapannya hampa, tubuhnya lepas dari semua kesakitannya. Menuju pada kematian indah dari si Tuan pencabut nyawa. ARIMA KISHOU.

Paling tidak, ketika kepalanya pecah. Ketika pedang menembus otaknya, ketika kagune lain mengeluarkan seisi perutnya, aroma Hide masih menyatu di darahnya. Rasa sakit dari lelehan otak yang merembes keluar kepala. Tatapan seorang investigator ghoul rank S begitu dingin kesepian dan tak kenal ampun.

Sesuatu yang sangat indah berdiri di antara hidup dan mati. Menertawai kehidupannya yang terasa tidak terlalu berarti. Pria itu tak kenal ampun melesakan senjatanya pada Kaneki yang tak mampu memberi perlawanan dan mengelak lagi. Jari-jari yang patah, rusuk yang remuk, telapak kaki terkelupas. Kedua bola matanya pecah di tusuk kagune yang penggunaannya luar biasa akurat.

Satu-satunya, yang tersisa dari penyesalannya. Penyesalan yang sejak dulu ia lindungi, alasan menjaga orang lain. Ia tak bergerak lagi, otaknya hancur nampun pikirannya masih sadar. Tubuh manusianya terkoyak namun satu detakan mengartikannya masih hidup di dunia ini. Ingatannya yang mungkin akan hancur, penyesalan dan kekecewaan atas dirinya sendiri yang amukannya tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Anteiku yang hancur, Ibunya yang mati, ibu Hanami chan yang mati. Para penghuni anteiku yang satu per satu menghilang. Amon Kotarou yang dibunuhnya, Touka dan Ayato, segalanya yang melintasi ingatannya kini hanya menjadi penyesalannya. Tak ada satu hal pun yang akhirnya bisa ia miliki, termasuk tubuhnya sendiri yang kelaparan dan di dominasi sesuatu yang rakus dan begitu keji. Rize San.

Langitnya yang begitu abu-abu, ia melihat tanpa mata yang sudah meleleh dari rangka kepalanya. Suara asing dengan nyala harapan baru, sesuatu mengalir lembut menghangatkannya.

"Kaneki, selamat datang lagi." Senyuman Hide kembali. INI PASTI HANYA MIMPI, sebelum akhirnya ia tak akan terbangun lagi.

Hide, masih menyambutnya dengan tersenyum. Kebohongan terakhir untuk menghibur dirinya yang hampir mati. Nyatanya cinta tak pernah bisa menyelamatkannya. Nyatanya segala usahanya tak menghasilkan apapun sampai sejauh ini. Nyatanya ia tak berubah, masih lemah tak bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Di antara rindang dedaunan saat ingatannya di masa kecil. Saat mendung datang dan ia masih di taman sendirian.

"Jangan khawatir, bukankah aku sudah ada dalam dirimu. Kaneki-"

**•**

**•**

Sayap merpati berhamburan anggun jatuh ke genangan merah di jalanan memantulkan refleksi ketidak berdayaan. Dari semua penyesalan itu, Hide yang selalu ada bahkan ketika langit gelap namun ia tetap bercahaya. Dari semua kesedihan itu, Hide malaikat yang hangat walau dalam lebatnya badai salju. Ia sudah melihat pintu untuk melanjutkan perjalannya, menuju cahaya.

Dari semua kenangan menyakitkan, atas apa yang tak bisa ia lindungi. Masih berdiri di sana, menunggunya pulang. Tersenyum dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Memeluknya begitu erat, aromanya yang nyaman dan rengkuhannya yang hangat.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kaneki."

"Maafkan aku Hide, aku selalu membohongimu."

"Hm, aku sudah tau." Suara Hide yang diingatnya masih hangat memaafkannya, seperti itu senua tidak terjadi. Kebohongan yang ia lukiskan di senyumannya yang menutupi segala luka.

"Hide, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku yak bisa melakukan apapun. Untukmu, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri-"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

_-Suara samar-samar, apakah sesuatu menjelang kematian yang tak pernah di lalui. Mengapa begitu manis, mengapa begitu sakit, mengapa begitu suci, mengapa?-_

"Kaneki, Aku ingin kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, kan?"

"Maaf Hide, aku memakanmu!"

Bahkan di ingatannya yang samar dalam pemandangan langit musim panas yang selalu ia nikmati bersama Hide saat masih kanak-kanak di taman. Angin hangat yang menemanis tangisannya mengalun terbawa udara menguap dan menghilang perlahan.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau harus lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri. Kaneki, aku selalu berada di tempat yang paling dekat denganmu."

"Apakah kita menuju kematian?"

Jemari Hide mengaitkan jati-jarinya merengkuh jari lemah yang bergantung di pundak lesu pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang rambutnya entah sejak kapan memutih. Putih, suci menuju keabadian.

Hide menggeleng perlahan, ia tersenyum lagi. Ia selalu tersenyum sehangat ini. Kaneki kembali merasakan sakit di tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa dikoyak dan cacah menjadi irisan daging kecil oleh pria berkacamata yang menyileti kulitnya menjadikannya bagian tipis dan menjadi bahan penelitian, pria yang mengalahkannya. CCG memang luar biasa kan? Hide berkerja di sana.

"Kaneki, berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan menemuiku lagi. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Hide meletakan keningnya pada kening pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Tatapan Kaneki yang berubah, menyimpan kesakitannya sendiri. Hide tahu betul itu menyakitkan, karenanya ia hanya bisa menjaga dan melindunginya dari belakang. Pandangan hangat bertemu, berpisah menuju keabadian. Sesuatu yang pergi dan harus kembali di cari, berapa lamapun, berapa jauhpun?

Sejauh apapun ia berjalan, setinggi apapun ia terbang.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang, Kaneki kun. Saat itu terjadi, berjanjilah kau akan terus tersenyum di sampingku, memelukku, dan jangan pergi lagi. Aku sangat men-"

 **KLOTAK-** Koper putih dengan motif bunga indah di tepinya terjatuh menghentikan segalanya, merebut paksa bayangan Hide dari ingatannya. Kaneki, kau tidak perlu mengingat masalalumu lagi. Masalalu yang menyakitkan itu-

**•**

**•**

**•**

Operasi pemusnahan ghoul di distrik berbahaya itu berakhir dengan kematian banyak anggota CCG. Beberapa komplotan ghoul berhasil di hancurkan, tapi yang paling krusial CCG kehilangan si burung hantu yang menjadi target utama.

Kishou yang bergegas datang ke distrik tersebut berhasil membasmi banyak ghoul sampah juga Rank A. Investigator Amon Kotaro gugur melawan si penutup mata, dan si penutup mata berhasil di taklukan Arima Kishou.

Datang dari musim dingin, membawa hawa tenang menuju kematian yang indah. Merebakan aroma duka, mengalir menyatu di darah berdenyut di jantung merongga meletup pada ingatan-ingatan yang tak mudah di lupakan.

"Kau boleh juga, Kaneki kun-" Tatapan setenang lembayung, begitu dingin mewakili udara membeku yang di selimuti salju tebal menyelimuti tanah dengan hiasan merah darah. Siapapun memilikinya, siapapun melakukan segalanya karena suatu alasan.

Tetapi dari semua keputus asaan, dari semua lapisan penyesalan, menatap ke langit biru yang pada malam hari gelap hitam tanpa bulan, tanpa bintang cahaya itu datang. Milik siapa? Cahaya indah yang mengakhiri segalanya?

 

_Berakhir?_

"Dia /Hide/ yang tersenyum dan tak pernah membuka matanya lagi, _-Jika ingatanku menghilang sekalipun aku pasti akan menemukannya sekali lagi_." Sasaki Haise.

Everyone ❅ **FIN ツ**

~Zen San~


End file.
